


sleep now (under my skin)

by sunbaenims



Series: to eat you whole [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rich Fucks/Gossip Girl AU, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenims/pseuds/sunbaenims
Summary: it’s loud and frightening; another year, set to ruin, looming all around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for hints of suicidal thoughts and underage drinking (both dongwoo and woohyun are 18; legal age in south korea is 19). part of rich fucks/gossip girl au.

They were both plastered when they got up there. Woohyun still feels the silent hum of alcohol in his veins, as he gazes at the thirty-story drop before them. 

“’s funny,” Dongwoo says from his side, fingers loose around the neck of the almost empty bottle of posh wine he’d brought up. “How tiny they are.”

He wriggles his fingers in the air and Woohyun swallows drily. He can barely make out human figures from up here.

“We all kind of are,” he says, scratching at the tingling skin of his neck, where Sunggyu’s lips had been earlier. His words sound odd, as if they’d come from underwater.

“We?” Dongwoo lolls his head to the side, so they can lock eyes. He grins and throws his arms up, into the endless sky above them. “We’re massive.”

Woohyun is suddenly overcome with fondness for the boy sitting next to him, bigger than him and the universe. He wonders if the stars he can’t see are standing any differently tonight, and if they’ll ever align for them. 

“Barely,” he says with a soft snort, feeling the rawness of the truth in his throat.

Dongwoo falls still then. Woohyun stretches his legs out and lets them hang over the edge of the wall they’re sitting on.

“Hey,” Dongwoo says, scooting closer to nudge their shoulders together. He’s smiling, small and hopeful. “Alright?”

The sparkling Christmas lights shine in Dongwoo’s eyes, making them all that more alluring. Woohyun feels a swoop in his stomach and nods his head. “Yeah,” he sighs, dropping his gaze.

The building across has giant blue letters sprawling along its top. There are twenty seven stories and the rooftop; each story has sixteen windows from this side. The paint has gone from wear at every corner and all the curtains are an ugly mustard with swirling flowers on them. Woohyun had memorised this picture a year ago, with cold stone under his stomach and heaviness anchoring his heart.

The street below is mind-numbingly far.

Dongwoo’s cold fingers cover his, and his thumb strokes over them. “Is it Sunggyu hyung?”

No, Woohyun wants to say, feeling bile in his throat. He’d skipped food today because he needed the dullness to come easy.

“I don’t know.” he exhales noisily through his nose, ache stirring in his chest. Loud cheers drift over from below, fireworks going off further down the street. “Don’t know where he is.”

He can’t bare to look at Dongwoo; the crest-fallen expression he carries when Sunggyu comes up between them weighs his stomach with dread, made that much more devastating with the stiff set of Dongwoo’s jaw.

There’s a clunk as Dongwoo clumsily sets the wine bottle down, and then his fingers slip into Woohyun’s hair. “It’s not fair, Woohyunnie.”

“I know,” Woohyun says, harshly, bitterly. He dangles his leg, foot hitting the wall with every backswing, dulled pain prickling his heel.

“Not him,” Dongwoo clarifies. He goes quiet for a moment, fingers gently stroking Woohyun’s scalp. “You need to be good to yourself.”

Woohyun startles, from Dongwoo’s words and fireworks exploding into the sky near them. He shifts closer to Dongwoo and hooks their pinkies together, the clench of his stomach easing a bit with it.

“He,” he starts, tongue heavy in his mouth. He’s threading through murky waters, in search of himself. “I want to be good to him.” For him, he doesn’t say, because the words are buried too deep within him.

“It only works if it goes both ways,” Dongwoo says, voice hardened. Woohyun glances up and doesn’t expect to find Dongwoo’s eyes void of the ever-present gentleness. 

He reaches up to lay his hand on Dongwoo’s sharp jaw, drawing small circles into it with his thumb until it loosens under his fingers. It’s hard to find his voice, with the heat of Dongwoo’s eyes on his face. “I don’t know how to make him care anymore.”

“And you shouldn’t need to,” Dongwoo says, voice cutting through the lively night, all around them but so far away. He’s somber and his eyes are angry. “Honestly, Woohyun,” he says, and drops his hand to the back of Woohyun’s neck to squeeze around it gently. His voice goes soft, a desperate plead. “Just stop it.”

Woohyun’s lip trembles, and he wipes harshly at his eye. His heart is split in two and there is not enough people to hand off the pieces to.

“I love you,” Dongwoo says, words lost in the drunken cheers below them and colours brightening the sky above them. It’s loud and frightening; another year, set to ruin, looming all around them. 

Fingers knock under Woohyun’s chin, tilting his head up. Dongwoo’s eyes are clear, anger gone, face soft with kindness. “I love you,” he says again, as Woohyun watches him and believes.

His heart pulsates with ache as he slides his arms around Dongwoo’s shoulders to bring him close, bury his face in the dip between his shoulder and neck. He wonders briefly, warmth surrounding him despite the chilly air of January first, of what they could have been, in another life.

“Happy New Year, Woohyunnie,” Dongwoo whispers in his ear, ghostly breath tickling the skin around it. Woohyun laughs jarringly, and lets Dongwoo pull him off the wall and away from the edge.

(Fifteen minutes later, Sunggyu finds them. He kisses Woohyun’s mouth and slides an arm around Dongwoo’s shoulders, to bring them into a hug; they both move easily, like sunflowers chasing the sun.)


End file.
